


Marionetka

by Hadlathneth



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Loki Feels, M/M, Miał być FrostIron, Thanos bardziej w domyśle, wyszło niewiadomoco
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadlathneth/pseuds/Hadlathneth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spotkanie Lokiego z Tonym w trochę innym świetle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chciałam zaznaczyć, że nie wiem, co to jest.  
> Nie wiem.  
> Ale niech sobie będzie.

Kiedy na szczycie Stark Tower chwyta słynnego Iron Mana za gardło i unosi go wysoko ku górze, ma ochotę krzyczeć.  
Z wściekłości, z bezradności.

Chce wykrzyczeć całemu światu, że Anthony Stark jest żałosnym śmiertelnikiem, bo dał się podejść szalonemu bogu bez zbroi. Bo wisi teraz nad podłogą i pewnie sekundy dzielą go od śmierci.

Jednocześnie chce wykrzyczeć, że mimo to jest odważny, bo jako jeden z niewielu, rozmawia z nim tak swobodnie, bezczelnie wręcz. Bo patrzy mu prosto w oczy i chyba coś w nich dostrzega- zanim Thanos zmusza Lokiego, by wyrzucił milionera przez okno jego własnej wieży, przez twarz przemyka mu coś na kształt zrozumienia.  
A może to tylko spętany umysł boga robi sobie z niego żarty?

Nie ma czasu się nad tym zastanowić. Słychać teraz tylko brzęk tłuczonego szkła i ostatni godny przeciwnik spada z najwyższego piętra Stark Tower.


	2. Podejście drugie, uzupełnione.

Przed sobą wciąż miał przepełnione poczuciem winy, zrozpaczone oczy Thora, w uszach nadal brzmiał jego krzyk. Zapamiętać ten obraz jak najdłużej- to jedyne, czego w tym momencie pragnął. Odtwarzać go, napawać się nim, aż do ostatnich chwil życia.   
Nie czuł już żalu, może raczej ponurą satysfakcję. Nie dał sobą pomiatać, zrobił, co do niego należało. Teraz czekają na niego już tylko objęcia słodkiej Hel, a potem... potem wieczna tułaczka. Jego dusza nie zazna ukojenia. Nie zginie przecież śmiercią chwalebną, nie ułożą o nim pieśni, a zapamiętany zostanie jedynie jako łgarz i awanturnik.   
Teraz jednak nawet zimne otchłanie Niflheimu, okrutnej krainy zmarłych, nie budziły w nim lęku, jeszcze nie tak dawno wywoływanego przez niesamowite opowieści matki. Perspektywa końca po raz pierwszy wydała się czymś niemal pociągającym. 

Upadek był bolesny i kilka nieskończenie długich chwil zajęło mu otrząśnięcie się z szoku. Zacisnął mocno powieki, czując naraz przypływ wątpliwości.   
Tak, to musiało się tak skończyć- powtarzał jak w amoku, dopóki znów nie uwierzył w sens własnych słów. Nie należał do Asgardu, ani do Jotunheimu. Jedynym, od początku przeznaczonym mu domem, był Nifilheim i powinien już dawno się z tym pogodzić.   
Powoli otworzył oczy.   
Ciemność, pustka.   
Nagle, zamiast duszącego odoru rzek granicznych, oddech odbiera mu czyjaś chłodna dłoń, zaciskająca się boleśnie na gardle i podnosząca brutalnie do pionu.   
Nie, nie, nie, wszystko jest nie tak! Z całą siłą uderza w niego świadomość, że przed sobą nie widzi ordynarnej twarzy strażniczki mostu Gjallarbru, olbrzymki Modgud, a wykrzywiony uśmiech Thanosa.   
\- On na ciebie czeka.- szepce tytan, co pierwszy raz odbiera Lokiemu jego Srebrny Język.   
W chwilę później pojawia się przed nimi zakapturzona postać, wyciąga przed siebie szarą dłoń i jedynym, co czuje bóg, jest ostre ukłucie w okolicy serca- ostatni łącznik ze światem rzeczywistym. 

(...) 

Nowy Jork płonie i nawet przez klatkę stworzoną z własnego umysłu, Loki dostrzega i docenia zapierający dech w piersiach widok, rozciągający się ze szczytu Stark Tower. Mimo to świadomość, że ma w tym swój udział, nie przysparza mu dumy.   
Jest bogiem chaosu, nie destrukcji! Chaos sprawia, że stare ustępuje miejsca nowemu- tworzy coś innego, niezwykłego. Destrukcja nie pozostawia po sobie nic, prócz martwej pustki, a kolejne Chitauri, zlatujące się nad miastem, tym właśnie się upajają.   
Nie ma jednak czasu na dłuższe kontemplacje, gdy tuż przed nim pojawia się znajoma zbroja Mężczyzny z Żelaza, mimo licznych zniszczeń jaśniejąca wyjątkowo wyraźnie złotem i czerwienią. Znienawidzone barwy, znienawidzone!   
Na twarz Lokiego automatycznie wypływa uśmiech, bo zdaje się, że na to właśnie czekał "jego pan".   
"Jesteś teraz tylko marionetką, Laufeyson" - słyszy w głowie rozbawiony głos. - "Moim własnym zwierzątkiem." 

(...)

Kiedy chwyta słynnego Iron Mana za gardło i unosi go wysoko ku górze, ma ochotę krzyczeć.  
Z wściekłości, z bezradności.  
Chce wykrzyczeć całemu światu, że Anthony Stark jest żałosnym śmiertelnikiem, bo dał się podejść szalonemu bogu. Bo wisi teraz nad podłogą i pewnie sekundy dzielą go od śmierci.  
Jednocześnie chce wykrzyczeć, że mimo to jest odważny, bo jako jeden z niewielu, jeszcze przed chwilą rozmawiał z nim tak swobodnie, bezczelnie wręcz.   
Bo patrzy mu prosto w oczy i chyba coś w nich dostrzega- zanim Thanos zmusza Lokiego, by wyrzucił milionera przez okno jego własnej wieży, przez twarz przemyka mu coś na kształt zrozumienia.  
A może to tylko spętany umysł boga robi sobie z niego żarty?  
Nie ma czasu się nad tym zastanowić. Słychać teraz tylko brzęk tłuczonego szkła i ostatni godny przeciwnik spada z najwyższego piętra Stark Tower.


End file.
